The Proposal
by Starlight Silvernight
Summary: James looked at Sirius, Remus, and Peter, frazzled, "What if she says no? Oh god, what if she says yes? What if she thinks it's too soon? What if she doesn't like the ring? What if she throws up at the thought? What if I throw up?"


**Genre:** Romance

**Rated:** K+

**Summary:** James looked at his friends, frazzled, "What if she says no? Oh god, what if she says _yes_? What if she thinks it's too soon? What if she doesn't like the ring? What if she throws up at the thought? What if _I_ throw up?"

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, and I wish I did. But I don't. It belongs to J. K. Rowling, who is a genius.

**Oneshot:** The Proposal

* * *

James wiped his sweaty hands on the pants of his suit, glancing nervously at the door to the Gryffindor common room, at the stairs up to the bedrooms, and outside the window before returning to his act of pacing. Soon. Any minute now. Oh god, any minute now…

"James," a wry voice cut through his thoughts, "If you don't stop, you're gonna wear a hole in the floor." Remus Lupin, who was lounging on the sofa, shot him a dry smile before leaning over to fix Peter Pettigrew's tie.

"Don't think Minnie would appreciate _that_ too much, mate," Sirius Black chimed in. He was standing in front a mirror he'd transfigured, fiddling with the collar of his suit. "You know she adores her common room. 'Sides, we're not supposed to trash our own tower, only the slimy Slytherins creepy dungeons."

"Why do we have to be here anyway," Peter asked, shooting Remus a grateful look as the werewolf straightened his jacket for him, "This is your date, not ours. Aren't we kind of… imposing?"

"If by imposing, you mean magnificent," Sirius said, running a hand through his hair and grinning at his reflection. Remus snorted.

"You're here because apparently, you're my best mates," James grumbled, checking his watch before wringing his hands fretfully. "And this is not just a date. I'm going to propose to her. And I want you to be there when I do it. I-I mean, just in case she- she refuses." James looked kind of sick at the very thought. Sirius slung a comforting arm over his friend's shoulder.

"We're here for you mate. We've got your back. And if she shots you down, we've got a bucket of ice cream we can all dig into."

"I do love chocolate flavour," Remus threw in.

James pushed Sirius away as the clock struck ten. "She's going to be here any second! What do I do?" The young man looked at his friends, frazzled, "What if she says no? Oh god, what if she says _yes_? What if she thinks it's too soon? What if she doesn't like the ring? What if she throws up at the thought? What if _I_ throw up?"

"I thought 'yes' was a good thing," Peter muttered too himself as Remus stood up and went to join James near the door.

"Don't worry, James, I'm sure she'll love the ring, it's gorgeous. She will love _you_, and that's the important thing. You have been dating since the beginning of the school year. I bet you everything will be fine. And you won't throw up. That's why we're here remember? Like Pads said, we got your back." Remus smiled soothingly at his slightly hysterical friend. "Take a few deep breaths, James. I can hear her coming down the stairs. We don't want you too pass out when she sows up."

James shut his eyes, and breathed calmly, for a whole five seconds before Lily opened the door. Peter jumped up and joined the trio, while Remus quickly un-transfigured Sirius' impromptu mirror.

Lily Evans looked like a princess. She had on a pale pink gown that flowed down to her ankles. Her scarlet hair was pulled back into a ponytail, tresses falling down to the middle of her back. She shot the four boys a brilliant, and slightly quizzical smile, before stepping into the room. James, for the first time all evening, relaxed his stiff posture. Remus shared a discreet smile with Sirius; they knew their best mate well enough to know that this was going to go smoothly.

"Lily," James breathed, taking in the beautiful sight before his eyes. What did he do in his past life to deserve such a beautiful woman?

"Hi, James," Lily walked over to where they were standing, "Are you ready?" The couple was supposed to be going on a romantic walk out to the lake this evening, where they would sit below the stars for a while.

"Almost," James replied, his nerves coming back suddenly, with full force, but he still had enough courage left to reach over and grab Lily's two hands in his own. "I just have something I want to do first." Lily was now thoroughly confused. James looked like he wanted to turn around and bolt, and Remus, Sirius, and Peter were grinning.

"And that is…?" She prompted, because the silence was getting uncomfortable. James took another deep breath, and began, the words coming to him perfectly. The room fell silent, the other three boys waiting with baited breath, watching Lily listening to James.

"Lily, you and I have been together for a long time. I want to share every moment of my life with you, I will take care of you, and give you my full support, no matter what may happen." Comprehension was dawning on her face, as he let go of her hands and pulled a small box out of his pocket, and held it in front of him, "Lily Evans, I will love you forever. Will you marry me?" James opened the box, to show a beautiful golden ring, with a small diamond on top.

Lily's eyes had tears of joy in them by this point. She didn't even have to consider her answer. "Yes, James Potter, I will marry you."

James grinned, wider than he ever had before. Lily Evans wanted to marry him, _him_! He gathered his new fiancée in his arms and gave her a passionate kiss. Sirius whooped, Peter cheered and clapped his hands, happy that the two were finally together, and Remus grinned.

James slipped the ring onto Lily's finger, and they all knew everything was going to be perfect.

Later, the happy couple was lying on a picnic blanket, staring up at the stars. Lily looked sideways at James, and caught him staring at her. They both smiled.

"I love you."

"I love you too, James. Happy Valentines day."

"Happy Valentines day, Lily."

* * *

**A/N** Happy Valentines day to everyone, from James, Lily, and me! This was written for all the couples that got engaged today, and maybe even for the people that got together.

I am sorry to say, I am not very got at writing romance. Also, I have not proposed, been proposed too, or witnessed a proposal (unless you count in movies) so I drew a complete blank on what I should say. I'm sorry if I wasn't that good at it. Just thought I'd try something new. The story ended up pretty short too.

Thanks for reading, don't forget to review. I want to hear your opinions on my work. This story, and my other ones as well.

-SLSN


End file.
